Talk:Fall 2015 Event/@comment-26850872-20151206115305
Wall of text ahead, also >blog so please excuse me. The event is getting to me in a way despite the ease of actually clearing the event overall but farming did a lot of damage not just to my resources but my mind as well. So... yeah. Great, my Summer 2015 regret of not being able to obtain Teruzuki (though to be fair, it was my first event and my HQ was about a week old before the event began and it was quite the hopeless goal) is resurfacing... in the form of being denied Akizuki at E3. I don't have all day tomorrow and I definitely don't have the time for a last-ditch attempt on the 8th since I'm returning to the call of work life due to circumstances. But then again I guess I'll write something interesting about this season's event later after it ends like what I've done before. Just some of my 2 cents after getting somewhat desentisized to E3's constant denial of Akizuki for me, as well as earlier farming runs for Graf and Arashi (which I managed to get): RNG works in (gruesomely) mysterious ways once it finds you're farming the event to hell and back and takes it as a sign of your greed. Maybe it thinks some teitokus like us should go away, put the event behind us and be happy with ships that we wanted, never had before, and wasn't even looking for them in the event. But no, we believe in persistence, the fact that we can't get something we want simply means we haven't searched enough, but RNG being RNG, it means it can just continue to deny anyone anything for a full year until it decides to just allow anyone anything on a whim. Overall I'm quite surprised I'm getting way more salt in this event, or rather, I'm farming for it. An event said to be a medium-scale one with five maps that isn't too taxing on average now save for some whoops like the bugged PTs until 2 days into the event. Compared to last Summer which has seven maps, was my first event in which I had like only a week of prep, had a final boss called Air Defense Princess who I was all too eager to seek a fight with brute power no less, and arguably the hardest ever as some of the more senior TTKs said. All these combined and I was still pretty positive about Summer. That said, thanks to this event as well, I have to find an excuse to sidestep Sendai's question of "Ring when? Yasen when?" while trying to apologize to the rest of the pre-event Four Devas (Akagi, Kaga and Haruna... especially Haruna) for not sortieing them at all for the event, and they've since been overtaken by Yuudachi, Shigure and Maya who have seen much service during the event (E2 onwards for Yuudachi and Shigure, E3 onwards for Maya). I'll stop this wall of text here right now. Might as well I write about them in the user blog section but I tend to use that for some... story-telling.